I'm here for you my love
by aishteru14
Summary: a version of nuriko,miaka,tamahome
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," Miaka replied.

"Yes?"

"Yes, Nuriko, I'm fine" Miaka insisted.

"I'm just worried about you; I've never seen you like this before," said Nuriko while sitting on the couch.

"Why? I did worry about these kinds of things even before when Taka was Tamahome." Miaka replied defensively.

"No, before was for a completely different reason. This is serious. What kind of problem would make you come down here in the middle of the night?" said Nuriko. His eyes were full of concern, fixated on Miaka.

Miaka lowered her head. Staring on the floor, "I don't know" she said.

"Sorry, guess imp not doing well in making you feel better" Nuriko confessed. He sat beside Miaka. "It's just that it's my first time in seeing you like this; and well, I don't know what to do so I sort of panicked" He said lowering his head because of shame.

"Don't say that, just by seeing you again, you actually made me feel better" Miaka said trying to cheer Nuriko up. "C'mon now, stop that, I'm the one who had a problem. It's over now. I feel better now" miaka smiled patting Nuriko , trying to make him feel better.

" it's still not enough. By the end of the night you'll see him and feel bad. If only I could do something to stop it" Nuriko whispered.

Miaka was surprised. Nuriko understands how she felt. "Nuriko..."

"If only I could do something..." said Nuriko, lifting his head up to see Miaka.

Their nose crazed. Their faces, so close. They could feel each breath. Their eyes met and there was a sudden spark in Miaka's heart. A familiar spark that Nuriko felt in his. Miaka leaned and kissed Nuriko's lips. He was surprised. Unable to respond. Miaka felt flushed. How could she do this? For a long time, her heart was screaming for one person. The moment of clarity that she felt was gone. Her feelings were blurring. What's this feeling?

"I'm sorry." Miaka apologized. "I I dddidin't mmean to..." she stammered. "Miaka" nuriko replied. "I never should have come." Miaka said. She stood up and rushed to the door. Before she could reach for the knob, something caught her. Nuriko's hand firmly held hers. There was something in his eyes that she had never seen before. Eyes of determination, staring at her. She felt something in her that longed for his touch. Nuriko reached for her and kissed her. Miaka was surprised but she did not stop him. She returned willingly his kiss. And as their lips parted, she felt complete. Nuriko smiled and said, "Care for some coffee?" She smiled back and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Good morning! I made some breakfast but I already ate. I couldn't wake you. You look so peaceful when you sleep." Nuriko smiled. A smile that would always make Miaka feel good and something that now makes her heart rise. "After you finish, why don't you come outside and enjoy the view with me." He added.

After finishing her breakfast she went outside with a nice cup of coffee. Nuriko was there admiring the nice views. "Beautiful isn't it?" he asked. "Yeah" she replied. Something in her is making her feel bad. Something that spelled the word guilt. How could she do this? She swore her heart to someone and now she's with someone else.

"What's wrong?" Nuriko asked. "Is the breakfast?" "No," she replied."Breakfast is good. It's Taka. I don't think its fair to him. I need to go back." Nuriko was flushed. "What?" He asked. "So what happens to us then?" He demanded. "That's not fair. To me and to Taka, we have been together for a long time." "Then what do you call this?! A coffee break?! Well, guess what Miaka, it's not fair to me too!" He shouted. "What do you want from me?!" "This is serious Nuriko! People get hurt!" Miaka shouted. "You don't think this is hurting me?! Whatever you do Miaka, people get hurt! That's life! Stop being a martyr and try to be true to yourself for once! Forget about me, forget about taka! Think about what you want!" Nuriko replied. "I want to go home," Miaka said calmly. Nuriko was silenced. Miaka left. He fell down on his knees.

10 pm. Nuriko's eyes were wide open. He couldn't sleep.

There was a loud knocking on his door. He opened it and it was Taka. Taka was so angry. He caught Nuriko's collar and pushed him to the wall. "What the hell is your problem?!" taka asked angrily."You told me nothing's change and then you come back and ruin my relationship!" "I ruined it?!" Nuriko replied. "YOU ruined it for being a self-centred prick!" He added. Taka was surprised. "Since when did you talk to her about how she felt, about everything? Now don't tell me you've thought that everything was fine between you two because I know it isn't and I'm sure that you know too!" Nuriko continued. "I love Miaka! I love her so much that I had to live with this agony in my heart and the thorns just kept pressing on whenever I see the two of you and I couldn't do anything about it coz I know she's happy with you!...she doesn't deserve this treatment Taka, and you better do something about it before I do something about it."

Taka loosened his grip on Nuriko. "Why should I listen to you?" he asked. "Because listening to you didn't make Miaka happy didn't it?" Nuriko answered. "I want you to stay away from her" Taka said firmly. "Only if you make her stop crying every night," Nuriko answered back.

There was a long pause.

Taka let Nuriko go. He left without saying a word.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Miaka?"

"Taka?"

Taka rushed at her side. "I'm sorry I've been useless lately" he apologized

"It's not your fault" Miaka replied. "I was kind of distant too"

"I promise this would never happen again," Taka swore.

Taka embraced her with all his might. Miaka felt better. She missed his touch so much. She hugged him tightly like she's never going to let go.

"Miaka..."

"Yes?"

"I want us to be together forever"

She raises her head. She knew what he meant when he said those words. Taka sifted to his pocket and brought out a beautiful diamond ring. The ring has a diamond in the middle with several other diamonds pressed inside the shape of the ring making just one diamond rise up. She couldn't speak, overwhelmed by the moment that passed her by. The moment of clarity that she felt before came back.

"Yes" she replied.

At that very moment, she thought of Nuriko.

Taka reached for Miaka and gave her a kiss. "I'm the happiest man in the world," he whispered.

The following day, she went to Nuriko's house. She wanted to clear things up before she gets married. She knocked on the door and realized it was open. She went in. "Nuriko?" she shouted.

There was a man who got out and greets her. "Hello, May I help you?" he offered.

"Oh, I'm just looking for the owner; he's a friend of mine. Is he here?"

The man looked surprised. "I'm sorry ma'am but the owner died 2 years ago"

"I'm sorry, who?" Miaka asked confused.

"Master Ryuen, also known as Nuriko, died 2 years ago," the man replied.

Miaka couldn't believe what she's hearing.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"But how?"

"2 years ago, master Ryuen disappeared. They were shocked to find his body on a library with a serious cut in his chest." The man explained.

Miaka couldn't stand what she's hearing. She rushed towards the door and ran as fast as she can. Her heart, pounding. She couldn't stop her tears from falling. How was this possible? I just saw him. I was with him. Nuriko couldn't die. He already died for me before. He couldn't die again. He couldn't!!

After running for a long time, Miaka saw a white light fast approaching.

"Miaka?"

She opened her eyes. "nnuriko?! Thank God you're alive! The man at your house said you're dead. I just couldn't believe it."

"miaka, what the man said was true" said Nuriko

"bbut how?" Miaka was confused.

"Because of our strong feelings. It was enough to bring me to life or enough to make it seem that I'm alive," Nuriko answered.

"NO! How could you do this nuriko?! What the hell was that for?! "what happens to me?!""choose what you want?!" "why do you have to say those things and turn out to be dead?!""How could you play with my feelings?!" "What if I chose you?!"

Nuriko was silent. "We both know you'll never choose me." Nuriko replied.

Miaka was stuck by his statement.

"I came back because you were crying at night and calling out to me,"Nuriko continued.

There was silence.

"I'm getting married," said Miaka raising her left hand, exposing her beautiful diamond ring.

"I know. I was there the night Taka proposed," Nuriko answered.

Miaka looked surprised. Tears started to fall down again.

"miaka, right now I know you're confused. It's okay. It's okay to feel weak sometimes, to feel uncertain. Isn't it the reason why we love in the first place? When you decided to love someone, you know that in time, you will fight, misunderstand, get hurt. You already know that even before you started loving someone, but did it stop you from loving that someone? You feel like you have fallen but in fact you're already picking yourself up. You know that I love you and I'll always be here for you. So that's why I'm telling you to wake up. You've been sleeping for a long time. Your fiancé waits for you." Said nuriko

"nuriko..." Miaka uttered.

"Wake up" Nuriko replied.

"MIAKA! WAKE UP PLEASE..PLEASE WAKE UP"

Miaka opened her eyes. "Where am I?"

"Thank God Miaka. You're in the hospital; you got hit by a car. What's gotten into you? I was so worried." Taka said.

"I'm sorry..." Miaka apologized.

"Please be careful...I don't know what to do if I lose you." Taka continued

"Taka, I love you, I've always wanted to say that for a long time" Miaka replied and smiled.

Taka smiled back. "I love you too Miaka, with all my life."

After three days in the hospital, Miaka went to the cemetery with flowers for Nuriko.

"Have I seen you before?" a man uttered.

"Oh, you're the one at Nuriko's house," said Miaka

"Oh...you're his friend. I usually go here every Sunday. He's a really good man," said the man

"I know, he's a really great friend. I came here because I never got the chance to thank him," Miaka replied

'_Thank you Nuriko, for picking me up. I owe you one.' _

-- Fin --


End file.
